Animais exóticos e onde habitam
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Quando seu pai começou a ter dificuldades de seguir cuidando do The Quibbler, por causa da velhice, Luna Lovegood decidiu procurar a um estagiário, para ajudá-la na publicação das próximas edições, provando-o que é capaz de assumir a revista. Rolf Scamander vê isso como a perfeita oportunidade para aproximar-se de Luna, que tem um certo interesse, envolvendo-se em uma área que gost


Diversos livros e folhas datilografadas estavam jogados pelo chão. Alguns amassados, outros com uma etiqueta, indicando que o moreno voltaria seu olhar para aqueles textos novamente.

Rolf era neto de Newt Scamander, um grande magizoologista que, inclusive, escreveu o livro usado em Hogwarts ("Animais fantásticos e onde habitam"). Apesar disso, ele nunca demonstrou muito interesse além do normal pelas criaturas mágicas.

Certo, ele tinha muito interesse e facilidade pela matéria (Cuidado das Criaturas Mágicas), mas ele não planejava trabalhar pesquisando-os, até aquele momento.

Um aviso em uma das últimas folhas da revista The Quibbler avisava a necessidade de um estagiário e, para isso, o teste era enviar uma reportagem sobre uma criatura mágica, até então, não comentada na revista. Apesar da fama que a revista tinha, Rolf tinha mente aberta. Milênios atrás, as pessoas não acreditavam na existência de uma quimera, então: por que não?

Seguindo esse pensamento, os muggles continuavam completamente ignorantes quanto ao mundo bruxo, embora já tivessem dado conta da existência de algumas criaturas (mesmo acreditando que não eram reais). Isso fez com que Rolf decidisse que era o caminho perfeito a se seguir: procurar por entre os pensamentos muggles.

Eles eram perfeitamente capazes de criar animais inexistentes, viviam criando desculpas para não acreditar na existência da magia ao seu redor. Contudo, o real motivo para estar fazendo aquilo tudo não se tratava do legado de seu avô, não se tratava do interesse pelos animais mágicos... Era tudo por ela. _Luna_.

A garota loira da Ravenclaw que sempre foi desacreditada por todos ao seu redor, já tendo sido, inclusive, maltratada por seus colegas de classe e casa. A garota por quem Rolf encantou-se por sua imensa inocência, inteligência e originalidade. Luna era única, não existia qualquer mulher no mundo igual a ela.

Sempre acreditando sobre os animais que seu pai, Xenophílius, escrevia na revista, que manteve sua má reputação até que os eventos da guerra a envolveram, fazendo com que divulgassem informações reais sobre os acontecimentos, desviando sobre o assunto das criaturas.

Depois da guerra, a revista voltou para seu propósito. Luna tinha assumido a revista, não apenas por gosto, mas, também, por causa da doença de seu pai. Ele estava envelhecendo e, com isso, realizar as mínimas tarefas estavam se tornando um sacrifício. Por isso, Luna decidiu que iria assumir tudo, mas estava se enrolando, e precisava de uma matéria inovadora.

Suspirando, Rolf olhou ao redor, vendo todas as folhas e livros. Pegou os que estavam com etiqueta, afastando o resto, enrolando pela quantidade.

— Dingonek. Florestas do continente africano, mais de 4,5 metros, escamoso, de cabeça quadrada, com chifres e cauda venenosa — ele leu em voz alta.

"Cabeça quadrada?" ele pensou, encarando fixamente a folha, onde essas partes eram ressaltadas pelo marcador de texto.

— Borametz. Metade planta, metade animal. Um fruto que caiu de uma árvore, se abrindo e revelando um cordeiro dentro — ele pegou outra folha, lendo o que estava escrito.

Começava a desesperar-se. Por que tudo o que lia parecia ridículo demais?

Não que todas as reportagens da revista fossem completamente sãs, mas ele queria algo um pouco mais credível.

— Toupeira-broca-de-gelo-de-cabeça-quente — ele leu, ficando enrolado só com o tamanho do nome do animal — Causa do desaparecimento de pinguins. Derrete o gelo com a sua cabeça quente.

"Acho que vai ser o melhor que conseguirei" concluiu, mas continuou procurando por entre as folhas.

— Polvo-da-árvore. Passa apenas os primeiros dias e acasalamento nas águas. Depois, a umidade das florestas tropicais do nordeste do Oceano Pacífico permite que eles vivam pendurados nas árvores — ele leu.

Rolf tinha quase certeza de que tinha esgotado todas as fontes de informação muggle possíveis, e não queria nem imaginar como seria para devolver todos aqueles livro à biblioteca. A bibliotecária não queria que ele levasse tantos, mas ele conseguiu convencê-la. Ou melhor, um feitiço Confundus conseguiu convencê-la.

Ele poderia estar em uma mesa da biblioteca, como uma pessoa normal, mas sentia que sua organização pessoal não agradaria essa bibliotecária tanto quanto agradava a Madame Pince, em Hogwarts.

— Cocatrice. Corpo de réptil alado com pernas e crista de galo e uma cobra na cauda. Parente do basilisco, pode transformar a quem olha em pedra.

Rolf levantou o olhar, surpreendendo-se ao ver a sua mãe segurando uma das folhas.

— São criaturas muito esquecidas nos livros — ela comentou, casualmente — Ou nossos livros de magizoologia que precisam ser atualizados...

— Ou eles não existem — Rolf deu de ombros.

— Seu avô é muito experiente, mas ele não descobriu todos os animais do mundo, Rolf — Lemania disse, carinhosamente — Interessado em atualizar o livro?

— Nunca parei para pensar nisso — ele confessou.

— O seu pai não sentiu-se à vontade para seguir esse ramo — ela disse — Mas você tem essa capacidade, filho.

Ela entregou-lhe o papel.

— Seja o que for, espero que tenha sucesso — ela sorriu, indo até a porta.

— Mãe, por que veio aqui? — ele perguntou, assim que ela abriu a porta.

— A sua amiga confirmou amanhã no Leaky Cauldron — embora o olhar dela estivesse cheio de curiosidade, ela não fez uma pergunta.

Rolf sorriu levemente, virando a folha que sua mãe lhe deu.

Depois das mais bizarras descrições, por fim, ele encontrou uma lista de animais não tão bizarra assim. Quem sabe, até reais, como o cocatrice.

— São muito interessantes! — comentou Luna, com o seu jeito avoado de sempre.

Quando chegou ao Leaky Cauldron, a loira decidiu que tinha muitos zonzóbulos por ali, e que era melhor que eles fossem até a sua casa, para discutir sobre a matéria.

— E esses dois nomes riscados? — ela notou, olhando fixamente para a folha entregue a ela.

— Ah! — ele coçou a cabeça, nervoso — São só alarmes falsos.

— As pessoas acham que, só porque uma criatura é absurda, ela não é real — disse Luna — Como a toupeira-broca-de-gelo-de-cabeça-quente.

— Broca é um objeto muggle que serve para furar. Existem brocas diferentes para furar diferentes materiais — disse Rolf.

— O que daria uma ótima explicação para o nome — ela concordou com a cabeça.

Aquilo tudo era uma loucura, mas o jeito de Luna o fazia acreditar piamente que tudo aquilo era real.

— São muitas criaturas que não são mencionadas normalmente. Creio que nem no The Quibbler, e olhe que meu pai tem um conhecimento muito vasto para publicar matérias inovadoras todos os meses — ela disse, solene.

— Como ele está? — perguntou Rolf.

— Bem mal... Ele insiste em que eu não posso cuidar da revista. Eu me sinto um pouco mal por isso, então preciso fazer uma edição espetacular — ela respondeu, com aquela sinceridade desconcertante, já característica dela.

— São muitos animais! O ideal seria que não usasse a todos agora — ele aconselhou — Senão, vai ser difícil de ter uma ideia boa para a edição do próximo mês.

— Eu tenho certeza de que conseguiremos — Luna sorriu, voltando o seu olhar para o papel — Acha possível que existam selkies disfarçadas de pessoas?

— É bem provável! — ele respondeu, sorrindo levemente.

— Fetch me lembram os bichos papões, Tiyank são vampiros assustadores, e os Liderc devem ser tão raros quanto as quimeras — ela continuou avaliando, pensativa.

— Não se esqueça dos wendigos — disse Rolf, olhando ao redor, para a casa tão peculiar quantos os seus moradores.

— Você não acredita em nada disso — afirmou a loira, segura do que dizia.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, confuso.

— Você não acredita nessas coisas que escrevo, e não acredita no que trouxe para que eu publicasse — ela levantou-se, deixando as folhas em cima da mesa — Então... Por que está aqui? Não acredito que seja para zombar de mim, você nunca agiu assim em Hogwarts.

— Eu... — ele enrolou-se — Gosto de você, Luna. Quero te conhecer melhor. Além do mais, o meu avô era magizoologista, eu gosto de trabalhar com isso.

Conversar com Luna era estranho, ele nunca sabia como seria a reação dela.

— Puxa! Você trouxe os zonzóbulos contigo! — ela disse, rapidamente — Eu vou fazer um chá.

Rolf soltou uma risada incrédula, vendo como ela se afastava, apressadamente.

Pela primeira vez na vida, viu a Luna Lovegood fugindo de um assunto, envergonhada.


End file.
